prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 6, 2010 NXT results
The April 6, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Summary The NXT Rookies took another giant step in their journeys on WWE NXT during week seven of competition. After discussing the results of last week's Pros’ Poll with host Matt Striker, the NXT Rookies faced off in a Keg Carrying Challenge. NXT Rookie Heath Slater finished first, carrying the more than 160-pound keg around the outside of the ring in an impressive time of 12 seconds! “Chicago I’ve been telling you since I’ve been here. Health Slater is going to blow your mind in NXT baby!” the "one-man rock band" told the WWE.com. His prize? A main event match against Kane! NXT Rookie Skip Sheffield finished in second in 12.4 seconds, and later told Striker he thought the Keg Challenge was fixed. Finally, NXT Rookie Daniel Bryan, who is ranked No. 1 in both the WWE Pros’ Poll and the WWE.com Poll, finished last in 24.9 seconds. The NXT Rookies will continue to be subjected to challenges that will test the physical and mental skills it takes to be the next breakout WWE Superstar. In five weeks, the second Pros’ Poll will be revealed and the NXT Rookie in last place will be eliminated! Last week on WWE NXT, the WWE Pros’ Poll revealed that despite his winless record, NXT Rookie Daniel Bryan was No. 1, while NXT Rookie Darren Young was No. 8. WWE.com polled the WWE Universe to rank the NXT Rookies themselves, and with more than 150,000 votes, the results are in! NXT Rookies Darren Young and Daniel Bryan met in one-on-one action this week. Young, who ranked No. 8 in last week's Pros’ Poll, looked ready to prove his worth to the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe with a win over No. 1-ranked Daniel Bryan. While Bryan once again tapped into his impressive arsenal of submission moves, it was Young who got the pin, upping his record to 4-2. Bryan's winless streak continued, dropping his record to 0-7. NXT Rookie Michael Tarver’s woes continued on WWE NXT. After being disqualified from the Keg Challenge when he dropped the 160-pound-plus keg, Tarver lost to NXT Rookie Justin Gabriel in singles action. Gabriel, who ranked No. 2 in this week’s WWE.com poll, hit Tarver with a breathtaking 450 Splash for the win, increasing his record to 4-2. Tarver’s winless record fell to 0-5. One night after being the special guest host of Monday Night Raw, NXT Rookie David “A-List” Otunga lost a singles match to Wade Barrett, who hit the “A-Lister” with his devastating finisher. Bareknuckle brawler, Barrett, upped his record to 4-3, while Otunga's dropped to 4-2. NXT Rookie Heath Slater impressed the WWE Universe earlier in the evening, winning the Keg Carrying Challenge, receiving a main event match against Kane. The Big Red Machine defeated all eight NXT Rookies by disqualification last week on SmackDown, and despite a strong fight from Slater, Kane bested the one-man rock band on WWE NXT. A confident Slater fearlessly fought The Big Red Monster, but ultimately fell to the dominant Kane's vicious chokeslam. Slater's record fell to 4-2. The competition intensified to new levels during week seven of WWE NXT. After last week's Pros’ Poll results were revealed, each NXT Rookie fought even harder to prove he should become WWE's next breakout star. Results *Darren Young defeated Daniel Bryan (1:51) *Justin Gabriel defeated Michael Tarver (2:24) *Wade Barrett defeated David Otunga (3:29) *Kane defeated Heath Slater (4:59) Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery April 6, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg April 6, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.07 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #7 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events